


Permission

by LeisurelyPanda



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Belts, Bottom Steve Rogers, Coming Untouched, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom Thor (Marvel), Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, Edgeplay, Face-Fucking, Impact Play, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Punishment, Spanking, Sub Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Thor (Marvel), Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeisurelyPanda/pseuds/LeisurelyPanda
Summary: Tumblr ask: How about Bucky and Thor ruining Steve’s orgasm because he came without permission?





	Permission

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little lemon response to a tumblr ask.

Steve’s orgasm burst from him, unbidden and sudden like the walls of the dam crumbling before giving way. His moan turned into a whimper as his cock pulsed in Thor’s hand while Bucky thrust into his mouth. The thrusts slowed and Bucky slipped from his mouth. They looked at him with mischief and fiendish delight in their eyes.

“He came,” Thor said. His deep voice was low and gravelly and dripping with hunger. “He came before we said he could, love.”

“Yeah he did,” Bucky replied. He cupped Steve’s chin in his metal hand hard enough to smart. “Guess we’re about to have some real fun, now.”

Steve almost whimpered, even though his spent cock twitched in interest.He was pulled to his feet and led to a bench on the edge of the room. “Bench” was actually a generous term for it, as his lovers locked his ankles and hands in a contraption above him. It rendered Steve immobile and exposed his ass for pleasure or punishment as they saw fit. 

Steve caught a glimpse of Thor emerging from their closet with a paddle. Bucky took his place on the other side and began stroking Steve’s half hard cock lightly. Steve moaned softly at the feather light touch. Before he could get used to it, He felt a sudden, sharp smack to his exposed ass. A wooden paddle had stricken him. Steve howled in pain as Thor didn’t hold back. 

“Shit!” he shouted. 

“Language,” Bucky chuckled. “Already being so naughty.”

Thor hummed low in his throat. “I am looking forward to this,” he purred. A second later, another strike lit up Steve’s ass and he gritted his teeth, determined not to shout. 

What followed was a strange, amazing, terrible juxtaposition of sensations. Thor went to town on Steve’s ass while Bucky’s grip never tightened around Steve’s cock. Through it all, Steve couldn’t move. He jerked against his restraints when he was spanked, but they didn’t budge at all. 

The first time he neared an orgasm, his moans began to get more frantic. Bucky took his hand off Steve’s cock and Thor stopped spanking him. They stood there and watched as Steve’s cock softened to a half-hard state. It was equally humiliating and arousing. When he was more soft than hard, Thor and Bucky switched places. Bucky grabbed a belt and Thor took his cock in hand with a much tighter grip than Bucky. The sharp, stinging pain of Bucky’s belt bloomed on Steve’s ass and he groaned with pain. 

“Fuck!” Steve grunted. 

“Quiet,” Thor growled. His grip tightened. “Let us have our fun or you will be gagged.” 

Steve swallowed as the belt cracked against his ass again. “I’m sorry,” he murmured. 

“You’re sorry,” Thor echoed. He smiled, a sadistic gleam in his eyes. “You will be.”

It went on for hours, thanks to a combination of Steve’s natural durability and his healing factor that allowed him to take more pain than most others. Every time he got close to orgasm, to the very edge, they would stop and switch places. They drove him to the brink over and over again. Steve began to howl as the pain combined with the overwhelming pleasure of being driven towards orgasm, only to be stopped.

“Please,” he whimpered. 

“Please, what?” Thor asked from behind him. He had his paddle in hand. 

“Need to c-come,” Steve moaned. Tears streamed down his face from the pain and the effort to keep from coming. 

“You do?” Bucky asked. He released Steve’s cock and stood up. “Hear that, Thor? He needs to come.” 

“I am sure he does,” Thor said with a grin. Steve heard the paddle drop to the floor. Steve flinched as he felt Thor’s hand on his ass, going up to his thighs. “Do you think he has learned his lesson, yet?” 

“Almost. Maybe,” Bucky said. He grinned down at Steve’s with a wolfish expression on his face. “Think maybe we can have a little more fun before he really gets it.” 

Steve swallowed. Bucky’s cock dangled long and hard in front of him. 

“Please,” Steve repeated. “N-Need to come.” 

“Oh, you’ll come, baby,” Bucky said lowly. “Eventually.” 

Thor grabbed a bottle of lube. Bucky lined his cock up over Steve’s face and began to stroke his cock. His grip was tight and his strokes were fast, chasing his orgasm. Thor lubed up his cock and pressed it between Steve’s thighs and thrust between them against his taint. Steve arched his back against the bench. Steve moaned at the feeling. Thor reached around and took Steve’s cock in his hand tightly.

His lovers used him. At some point, Bucky knelt and thrust his cock into Steve’s mouth. Steve moaned around him and squeezed his legs around Thor’s cock. He was so hard it hurt. His body burned with desire, swirling around inside him, fighting, begging for release. 

He moaned desperately around Bucky’s cock and Bucky groaned. Steve felt Bucky’s cock pulse before he grunted and shot his load down Steve’s throat. Steve swallowed it obediently and gasped when his soft cock slipped out of Steve’s mouth.

Thor’s hips smacked against Steve’s, adding a dull ache to his burning ass. He grunted and groaned as he came, come shooting out onto Steve’s chest. Bucky and Thor gasped for breath as they came down from their orgasms. Steve was close, too, so close it hurt. The pleasure died long ago and now the only thing he could do was beg for release.

“Please, please, God, I’m sorry I came without permission,” Steve moaned. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” 

“You’re really sorry, love?” Thor asked. He and Bucky glanced at each other and Thor let go. “Come.” 

Steve came with a broken sob. It burst from his body. He cried as his wrecked body convulsed as he came. There was no pleasure, just a vague sense of relief amidst the pain. His come shot up and landed on his chest, his neck, and his chin in a seemingly unending stream until he finally finished. He slumped against the bench beneath him as best he could with his feet and hands bound above him. 

Someone released him from the bonds while someone else took a warm rag and cleaned the come from his body. Strong arms carried him from the bench to the bed and laid him down before climbing in with him. It was Thor and Steve rested his head against his chest as Bucky climbed in on the other side. 

“Did we hurt you, doll?” Bucky asked. Steve just hummed. 

“Thanks,” he said. “It was great.” 

“Perhaps you should come without permission more often,” Thor suggested with a wry chuckle. 

“Maybe,” Steve agreed with a laugh. “Thanks again. I love you. Both of you.” 

“Sap,” Bucky said with a smirk. He leaned up and kissed Steve gently. “Love you, too, punk.” 

“And I you,” Thor said. “Rest now.” 

Steve closed his eyes and let Thor’s heartbeat and his lovers’ arms lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all!
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) for various fandom nonsense! <3


End file.
